iron_throne_role_playfandomcom-20200215-history
Robyn Royce
Lord of Harrenhal and Master of Laws for King Axel Baratheon, First of his Name and Orys Baratheon, First of his Name.. Robyn is the first son of Andar Royce, founder of House Royce of Harrenhal. Robyn first rose to prominence during the Third Targaryen Rebellion. During the invasion, Robyn lead an army of Riverland Lords and soldiers who refused to bend the knee west to the Golden Tooth to face Aelyx Targaryen's men and dragon. This three month long battle came to be known as the Defense of the Golden Tooth. Appearance Robyn has lightly tanned skin from his days spent in King's Landing. Bags often form under his eyes from the nights he spends toiling away in the Maester's chambers, reading prose after prose of history and law. He keeps his brown hair long past his ears and often down to his shoulders. He stands at six feet exactly, the tallest man in his family. The beard he wears often grows in patchy and uneven but he rarely shaves it off, far too concerned with other matters. History Early Life - Squiring for Lord Mallery In the year 363AC, under the 5th moon, beneath the stars and the heavens of the Gods a child was born. The child was the second of the Lord of Harrenhal, Andar Royce, and his wife, Sarra. This boy would be named Robyn, and as Andar’s first son, would be his heir. His older sister, Ashara would call him “Sweet” in his youth, and so he was known to the household of Harrenhal as “Sweet” Robyn Royce, the boy who could never be down, his childish demeanor lit up the dim halls of Harren Hoare’s haunted home. This demeanor was well welcomed at his grandfather’s castle as well. When Andar asked Lord Martyn Mallery for his daughter’s hand Martyn had agreed, so long as their first son would be his squire and page. At the tender age of five Robyn was taken away from Harrenhal and shipped away to The Mall, his maternal grandfather’s Keep. His grandfather was a bit of a dreamer, raising only one son and six daughters had made the man a little bit softer. While Robyn did learn the way of sword and shield, he spent more time learning history, art, philosophy, proper court speech, music, and many more formal skills. He spent six days with the Maester, fulfilling his thirst for knowledge, for every one day he spent training in the yard. He would read the entirety of the History of Westeros, becoming very interested in the era when Aegon the Conqueror invaded Dorne. His further studying of this era lead him to a fascination with the Marcher Lords, The Ullers, and the Dornishmen fighting style. He began working day and night on scale models using his art skills, to begin understanding how Dorne repelled three dragons. Soon he had a basic understanding of how Dornish fortifications had won them their victory. Robyn had a thirst for the history of the Dornish and Rhoynar people. He found their histories excited and fascinating compared to the rather “mundane” histories of the Andals or theoretical stories by the First Men. Death of Lord Mallery, Squiring for Waltyr Tully Then, at the age of twelve, Robyn’s grandfather passed away. His uncle inherited The Mall. Robyn was sent home, as the deal had only been for Robyn’s Grandfather to raise him. Robyn’s Uncle would have raised his nephew, but Robyn’s father Andar had other plans. At about this time, Andar was looking to strengthen his relationships with his Riverlander Lord neighbors. So, he sent a request for a *quid pro quo* with Lord Tully. His first born son, Andar, would be raised at Riverrun and Lord Franklyn Tully would send a grandson of his own to be raised by Andar. He also arranged for Robyn’s older sister Ashara to marry Franklyn’s son Waltyr’s first son, Symond. Robyn himself would serve as Waltyr’s page and squire. And so, Andar was shipped away from his home in The Mall and back to the Riverlands. He arrived at Riverrun at the age of 13, still a child at heart. Soon, Robyn’s smile died. Waltyr Tully worked Robyn to the bone in his studies, with boring administrative duties, and even though Robyn proved good at it - a natural, even - he still found himself having trouble adapting. Waltyr put a blade in Robyn’s hand and through him to the vipers, metaphorically. Robyn fought his way through those challenges Waltyr threw at him and came out the other side, though he his smile was gone. He found that no matter what he did, Waltyr was never impressed and he learned an important lesson: Life isn’t fair. He learned to be a cold man at Riverrun and part of Robyn died, his “sweetness” soured and he became Robyn Royce. However, like his time at The Mall, he learned skills from Waltyr. Returning Home This all came to an abrupt end in the year 379AC, shortly before Robyn’s 16th nameday. A letter sent from his father demanded Robyn return home immediately and that Waltyr’s son Lewys would be sent home to Riverrun as well. Robyn did not fully understand and truly never fully did. He returned home to Harrenhal in 380 and things had changed. Robyn return having lost his rose tinted glasses and now saw Harrenhal and the family for what it was. For the first time he met his younger siblings Morgyn and Willow. His father he found to be a pathetic old man who tried to keep everything under his rigid rule. His mother a tired old and shrill woman. His brother Benjen had gone off to adventure in Essos and Ashara was being sent to Riverrun for her marriage, which had been moved up following whatever had occurred. Robyn returned to a home of strangers and there he stayed and there he drank. Robyn’s new found cynicism began to clash with his “new” family. He drank and began to whore at nearby brothels, something his parents despised, as well as his brother. The only who seemed to not judge him was Willow, who he found annoying at many times. One day he visited The Inn of the Crossroads and rented a whore named Mariah, who claimed herself a bastard of House Blackwood. Robyn cared little either way for the girl at the time and bedded her. This incident however, would have repercussions as a drunken man, who claimed Mariah as “his” attacked Robyn in a drunken stupor. Unarmed, Robyn evaded his attacks, barely dodging the attacks, one he slashing his arm and another his chest. However, before the man could deal a finishing blow another sell-sword stepped in and killed the attacker. Becoming the Lord of Harrenhal The man named himself Sumner, a Sellsword. He knew Robyn was the heir to Harrenhal, and was hoping to make some coin from the ordeal. Robyn thanked the man by bringing back to Harrenhal as his personal sword. While Lord Andar was annoyed by his son’s choice of guard. Regardless, he knighted the man as thanks for saving his son. In 383 Andar continued his attempts to adapt his family to its Riverland surroundings by marrying Willow to the Heir of the Saltpans. Willow was desperate for the marriage to be called off, she did not want to be married. The wedding would take place on Willow’s 15th Nameday, she was 9 at the time. Robyn understood Willow’s concerns, as Andar and Sarra had begun a search for a suitable wife of their aging son. Robyn and Willow bonded over their dislike for the idea of matrimony; Willow for her dislike of boys in general, she was still a young girl, and Robyn for his dislike for the idea of matrimony and other such formalities in general, despite being an expert in such matters. These problems came to an anti-climax in 384. While out on a hunt with Morgyn and few guards, Andar suddenly dropped from his horse. He convulsed violently for a few moments before laying still, never to be roused again. Andar Royce, the third son of the Bronzehand, the winner of the Harrenhal Tourney, founder of House Royce of Harrenhal, had died. Robyn was named Lord of Harrenhal. The next day he sent a letter to Lord Cox, informing the man that the wedding between his son and Robyn’s sister was off. Beginning of a Collection In 385 Robyn’s little brother Benjen returned to Harrenhal after years of traveling. He had gone off at the young age of 14 to squire for a local hedge knight and had travelled all over Westeros. He had gone from Sunspear to Moat Cailin, but now he decided it was time to return home. With him he brought a wife, Marissa, and a baby son, Petyr, and Marissa’s brother, Mathis. Robyn begrudgingly accepted his brother back as he found the man never was without a shit-eating grin and a happy demeanor. Robyn was happy to have a member of his old family back, even if Benjen had been just a boy when Robyn went to the Crownlands. Over the next few years Benjen and Marissa would have two more kids: Lyra and Edmure. He did, however, take a liking to Mathis, who seemed to share a hint of Robyn’s cynicism, though he was still too cheerful sometimes for Robyn’s taste. In the same year Mariah Rivers, the whore that Robyn had begun frequenting after the incident at the brothel, arrived at Harrenhal. In her arms she carried a small baby boy and claimed it to be Robyn’s spawn. Despite his mothers protest (going so far as to swat at her son with some rolled up parchment) Robyn invited the girl into Harrenhal along with his bastard son, Preston. They continued what many would call a “relationship”, but Robyn had no love for the woman. He kept her around because she was a good lay and he fathered his first child. A traveling group of performers from the Reach arrived in 386AC. Amongst the travelers was a girl by the name of Jeyne Flowers, a bastard of House Florent. Robyn seduced the girl and she stayed at Harrenhal like Mariah. These bastard girls only served to further split Robyn’s relationship with his mother. Both his mother and father despised the idea of Bastardy. Robyn, however, saw no fault with them. The next year Jeyne gave brith to their daughter, Carolei Rivers. Mariah and Jeyne bonded over their mutual situation and continued their strange relationship with Robyn. Third Taragyen Invasion Robyn’s life would remain uneventful until 390AC and the Third Targaryen invasion. Robyn raised the garrison of Harrenhal and prepared for battle alongside his sworn guard, now dubbed Ser Sumner Rainback, and his brother Morgyn, now also a Knight, known as “The Knight of Many Faces”. However, their glorious meeting of the Targaryens in the field never occurred as Robyn’s scouts witnessed the burning of King Alaric and the death of Lord Frey, being trampled by his own men. Knowing that they could not win a battle head on, and having no interest in his home being burned a third time. Robyn made the decision to “surrender” Harrenhal. He Took every guard, grey beard, and green boy who could fight and armed them. He ordered his brother Benjen to stay behind, and feign himself as Robyn, surrender the castle to Aelyx should the man arrive. Robyn made sure Harrenhal could supply fighting men to the Dragon and struck North. Waltyr Tully Robyn’s old mentor, had called an emergency council at Stone Hedge. Robyn arrived and found the other River Lords. Petty squabbling ensued and Robyn found it all to be business as usual until Waltyr Tully made an announcement. The Riverlands were going to surrender. Robyn flew into a rage. The idea of surrendering to the enemy was inconceivable to Robyn, having been a little too inspired by the Dornish. Robyn knew the Riverlands would be hard to defend, but other areas would not be. He needed somewhere like the Marchers, the Prince’s Pass. That night he, Morgyn, and Sumner poured over a map and found their answer: The Golden Tooth. Robyn addressed the council, furious with Lord Tully, I told the council he would strike west with the Harrenhal forces and anyone else who wished to join him, they would regroup at the Golden Tooth. Robyn got support of less than half the Lords present, but it was enough. He lead the host of nearly thirty thousand men, along with women and children west. For days and nights Robyn and his men marched the people of the Riverlands West. It was a brutal journey, but Ser Sumner’s natural direction and Morgyn’s maps, as well as help from the other Riverlanders who joined them, meant they made it to the Golden Tooth unmolested. However, the march was still brutal. Robyn even gave up his own horse so that a few butcher’s kids could rest their feet. Finally after nearly two weeks of hard riding and walking, they found the Golden Tooth in site. Robyn wasted no time. His men were rested less than a day before Robyn set to work. Every time they had stopped Robyn had not. He had been drawing up schematics and other designs for defensive siege weapons. Recalling the fate of Queen Rhaenys, he wanted to know that should it come to it, he could fell a dragon. Robyn and his men set to work immediately. Ballistas, scorpions, trebuchets, trenches, anything and everything they could build to prepare the pass for an onslaught. After a few days Robyn had finished working and the men rested, knowing they would not get much of it soon. Soon Robyn found Aelyx Targaryen’s forces marching upon them. Robyn made a simple claim. He planted his sword in the ground and told the men of the Riverlands and the Westerlands that no Targaryen soldier would cross this line. Following this he and Lord Lefford rode out to meet Aelyx Targaryen for a parley. For the first time in his life Robyn saw a dragon. Robyn was in awe of the beautiful creature, but knew that if it came to it, it must die. He and Lefford had a simple plan, nuder the Targaryen forces here and now. They listened to Aelyx’s demands and made some of their own; ensuring that all parties left on bad terms. Siege of the Golden Tooth And so the Siege of the Golden Tooth began. Robyn’s men dug in like ticks as Aelyx tried to rouse them from their hiding spot. Robyn’s fortifications had worked, Aelyx was too afraid to use his dragon, but too stubborn to go around. Robyn was on the front lines, fighting against everything that the Dragon threw at them. It was here that Robyn met Addysen Hill, a bastard camp follower from House Marbrand. Like the girls before her, she became his bed warmer, but this prolonged isolation with her lead to something more that Robyn simply could not acknowledge. Though he would still spend nearly every second of reprieve from battle he got with her. Soon, after three months the Targaryen’s retreated. Robyn’s host was exhausted and many stayed behind, but others found themselves rallying to Robyn’s call. They gave chase, spanking Aelyx’s depleted forces all throughout the Riverlands as other Riverlords rose up to toss out the Dragon. Robyn lead the charge, sweeping east back across the Riverlands. His men were fueled more by adrenaline and aggression than actual energy and strength. He gave chase all the way to King’s Landing, arriving shortly after the Battle which felled Maekar. By now his host was completely exhausted, most had returned home. Robyn and the remainder of his men, numbering shy of one hundred, arrived at the city. Robyn and his men are exhausted from months of fighting and running and chasing by are greeted warmly at King’s Landing and are granted something they had not had in a while: a long rest. He also meets the new King, Axel Baratheon, and impressed the man with his Courtliness and knowledge of history of Westeros and laws of the Kingdoms. The rest of Robyn’s men returned home, but Robyn stayed in King’s Landing a little longer. End of the War At the celebration in Storm’s End, Robyn met Talysa Snow, of House Umber, Falysa Storm, of House Dondarrion, and Eryn Waters, of House Velaryon. He spent a night with Eryn and the day with the other two. He eventually returned to Harrenhal with his new girls. Upon his return, Robyn learned his mother had died during the occupation. Benjen, Morgyn, and Willow all joined Robyn with burying his mother. Though they had not seen eye-to-eye in his later year, Robyn still felt deep grief over never repairing their relationship. Not long after his return home, another visitor arrived. Addysen Hill, with a babe in her arms. Robyn met his second son, Lyle Rivers. Robyn welcomed her to her new home, though she had a tough time adjusting to her life with the other girls. Appointment to the Small Council Robyn then attended the wedding of Prince Beron Baratheon in King’s Landing. During this celebration he was once again reunited with King Axel Baratheon. Axel pulled the man aside, explaining that the elderly Lord Hogg would be retiring from his position as Master of Laws, something he had only held for a few years. Axel had chosen Robyn to be his successor. Robyn was both honored and humbled by the appointment. Over the next eight years Robyn travelled on many diplomatic missions for the crown, going all over Westeros as his brother, Benjen, had done in their youth. Robyn met a few girls along the way, Sheera Pyke of House Goodbrother of Shatterstone and Arianne Sand of House Uller, both baring him children: Harren and Rhaenys, respectively. In 397AC Robyn travelled to The Vale for the first time in his life, meeting his family there. He met his bastard second cousin, Lady Mychala Stone and well….history enjoys repeating itself. The Great Council Robyn waas confused as to the reasoning behind a Great Council, believing Beron Baratheon to be the proper heir to his old friend. This lead to tension between him and the Hand of the King, Lorent Tyrell. On the day of the Council Robyn overslept, having spent weeks on end staying up late to research and study previous Great Councils. By the time Robyn had awoken Orys had been named King. Timeline 363AC: Robyn is birthed 366AC: Robyn’s little brother, Benjen, is born 368AC: Robyn is sent to squire with his grandfather, Martyn Mallery 369-375AC: Robyn learns from his grandfather the art of Courtliness & Fortifications 375AC: Robyn’s grandfather dies, Andar has Robyn to squire for Waltyr Tully in Riverrun 379AC: Robyn’s at Riverrun is cut short following an incident he knows nothing about 380AC: Robyn returns to Harrenhal 383AC 11th Moon: Robyn is saved from a bar brawl by a Hedge Knight (who hasn’t been knighted yet) named Sumner, Sumner becomes Robyn’s personal guard 383AC 12th Moon: Willow is told to marry Lord Cox when she comes of age 384AC: Andar Royce dies, Robyn is named Lord of Harrenhal, and calls off the marriage 385AC 3rd Moon: Benjen returns home from traveling with a wife and a child 385AC 1st Moon: A whore named Mariah Rivers arrives Harrenhal claiming that her bastard is Robyn’s, Robyn agrees 386AC: A traveling performance group arrives at Harrenhal, Robyn meets Jeyne Flowers. 387AC: Robyn’s second child is born, Carolei Rivers 390AC: The Third Targaryen Invasion Begins. Robyn’s scout witness King Alaric’s death. Robyn takes the Riverlander army and retreats west, leading to the Siege of the Golden Tooth. He also meet Addysen Hill. 390AC: While recovering at King’s Landing Robyn meets and befriends the new King, Axel Baratheon. King Baratheon is impressed with Robyn’s knowledge of Westerosi history and laws of the land. 390AC: Robyn attends the celebration of victory at Storm’s End, meeting Eryn Waters, Talysa Snow, and Falysa Storm 390AC: Robyn returns home to Harrenhal to discover his mother has passed away 391AC: While attending Beron Baratheon’s wedding, Robyn is named MoL following the retirement of Lord Hyle Hogg. 391-398AC: Robyn goes numerous diplomatic missions for the Crown as MoL, meeting Sheera Pyke & Arianne Sand 394AC: Arianne Sand gives birth to Rhaenys Rivers 394AC: Sheera Pyke gives birth to Harren Rivers 397: Robyn meets Mychala Stone 398: Current Year NPCs Family * Ser Benjen Royce, Heir to Harrenhal (Gift: Benevolence) 367-Present ** His Wife, Marissa Royce (Gift: Voice) 367-Present *** Edmure Royce 384-Present *** Lyra Royce 386-Present *** Petyr Royce 388-Present * Ser Morgyn Royce, the Knight of Many Faces (Gift: Duelist) 369-Present * Willow Royce, Castellan of Harrenhal (Gift: Agility) 374-Present Household * Ser Sumner Rainback, Personal Sworn Sword (Gift: Martially Adept) 356-Present * Maester Tarik (Gift: Vitality, Negative Trait: Old Age) 300-Present * Mathis Haroyce, Steward of Harrenhal (Gift: Acumen) 367-Present Court of Paramours * Mariah Rivers, The Tavern Girl (Gift: Beauty) 364-Present ** Their Son, Preston Rivers (Gift: Martially Adept) 385-Present * Jeyne Flowers, The Mummer (Gift: Beauty) 366-Present ** Their Daughter, Carolei Rivers 387-Present * Addysen Hill, The Camp Follower (Gift: Beauty) 365-Present ** Their Son. Lyle Rivers 390-Present * Eryn Waters, The Valaryian* (Gift: Beauty) 368-Present ** Their Daugher, Eryn Rivers 390-Present * Talysa Snow, The Ice** (Gift: Beauty, Negative Trait: infertile) 367-Present * Falysa Storm, The Fire** (Gift: Beauty, Negative Trait: Infertile) 367-Present * Arianne Sand, The Rhoynish* (Gift Beauty) 357-Present ** Their Duaghter, Rhaenys Rivers 393-Present * Sheera Pyke, The Salt Wife* (Gift: Beauty) 365-Present ** Their Son, Harren Rivers 394-Present * Mychala Stone, The Young One (Gift; Beauty) 376-Present = *Known Collectively as "The Exotics" = = **Known Collectively as "The Twins" = Category:House Royce Category:Valeman Category:Small Council Category:Harrenhal Category:Riverlander